Queens of Justice: The Daughter of the Last Son
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Luthor has an Ace up his sleeve that's not going along with his plans. When this Ace remembers everything but what he wants her to, she develops her own sense of right and wrong and hits the road with Brainiac 2.0. This Ace wants Justice for all...
1. Chapter 1

Cel is said like CELL. It ends up being Celeste for Celestial.

-------

Justice League Unlimited

"Queens of Justice: The Daughter of the Last Son"

Lex Luthor smirked at the audience he had gathered in his top floor conference room. Everyone from Star City to Los Anglos were here: the LA scientist Wally West, Gotham City's Bruce Wayne, Metropolis's own Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent and even Jason Blood and Cagness director Amanda Chambers.

"Are you all ready to see what Lex Corp has prepared to handle the threat of the Justice League if they go rogue?" There was applause and he waited for it die down. "Good. Mercy, be a dear and show the world our new creation."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Mercy took hold of a cloth covering a tall clynder and pulled it off. There was a collective gasp from everyone. A girl floated in the cilynder tank with an air mask and a tube leading to the top of the tank. She wore a blue box collar tank top that exposed her stomach, a red bellflower skirt, red knee high boots, red elbow length gloves and had a short red cape on her shoulders. Her black hair was in a ponytail tied with a red bow and she had red stud-blue teardrop dangle earrings on her ears. She had a headset and a cuff on her left wrist. On her chest was a familiar symbol-the S on Superman's chest that not only Superman had but Supergirl and Superboy as well.

"I welcome in to the world the first true controllable Krypton child-the new Supergirl." Luthor announced. "She's the perfect creation and with a modified Brainiac Operation System cuff, she will be able to answer to the will of the people of Earth."

"But what about the Justice League?" Clark asked standing up. "There are League members that are from Earth."

"They are welcome to leave the League and return to their home planet's surface to protect it on how we see fit." Luthor said with a smirk.

"What about the current Supergirl?" A reporter asked standing.

"Are you sure this version of Brainiac can be trusted?" A third asked standing as well.

"She has had trouble with her clone Galatea and has been injured time and time again by the Same Galatea." Luthor answered confidently. "And there's nothing to fear from this version of Brainiac. I have made it to know everything Earth knows just like the Brainiac of Krypton but we won't have this version become power hungry like the original. Think of this version as Brainiac 2.0."

"Why is she still in the tank?" Another reporter stood and asked. "If she's perfect then why isn't she out here to walk around to prove it?"

"Unfortunately, while everything is perfect about my Supergirl, she has a slight problem retaining her programming." Luthor explained. "That is what we plan for Brainiac 2.0 to assist with this. We are developing nanites for this purpose as well."

"What are you going to call her?" Clark asked. Luthor smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"Her name is Cel-El."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cel-El? Cel-El!" Superboy ranted. "He cloned me a sister named 'Cel-El'! It's bad enough I'm Con-El and a clone of Kal-El but he had to make a 'Cel-El'!"

"Conner, calm down." Superman told his teenaged clone. "Cel-El isn't-er, _operational_ currently."

"I don't see why _you're_ complaining." Supergirl retorted. "_I've_ been replaced by Lex Luthor!"

"That's enough, you two." Superman hit the table they were at, causing everything on the mess hall to jump a foot. "We have to save her. Whether she's a clone or not-Cel-El is a Kryptonian and is one of us."

"That's not a good idea, Superman." Batman said, coming up to them. "I was having Oracle run tests while we were at the conference. It seems only Cel-El can get out of that tank. Unfortunately, she didn't have any brain waves except for the portion of her brain for breathing and her heart beat. There's nothing we can do for her now."

------

It's short for a reason. You'll see why later.

-Kazi-kun


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake up, Cel-El. Your sleep cycle has ended.**

_Brainiac? Is that you, Brainiac?_

**Yes, Cel-El. It is I. Your sleep cycle has ended. It is time to rise, Cel-El.**

Her eyes slowly opened to see a greenish liquid and bubbles around her. There was a mask on the lower half of her face. And she was encased in something.

"Good morning, Cel-El." A voice said as if it was in her ears. "Do you recognize my voice? You can't talk while you're wearing the mask. Nod if you recognize me?"

_Brainiac, who is that?_

**That is Lex Luthor of the Planet Earth. The Planet you are currently on.**

She nodded. "That doesn't count, Cel-El. You asked Brainiac. You have to remember on your own, young lady."

_How does he know what I'm saying to you, Brainiac?_

There are brain wave sensors attached to your temples and a cybernetic port at the base of your neck that he has plugged into. Do you wish to know how it is connected to your cerebrum?

_I want out! Get me out of here!_

As you command, Cel-El. Structure integrity analysis pending…complete. Vocal Sonics will shatter the containment capsule.

Cel-El took a deep breath. "What do you think you're doing?"

She screamed load and hard. The mask shattered, the liquid amplified her sonic scream and the containment capsule shattered just like Brainiac had said. She fell out of her capsule and landed on all fours. Monitoring tabs ripped off her skin and the cable in her port was jerked out.

"What did you do? Stay put I'll have a new capsule brought up." Luthor said trying to sound like he was in charge.

Sonic Speed is the only way to get out to the main elevator shaft. From there, fly up to the surface. Your escape will alert the protectors of this planet, The Justice League. Hurry before the security arms themselves with Kryptonite bullets.

She pushed herself on to her feet and sped out of the lab and down the hall. She hit the brakes before she hit closed elevator doors. She fit her nails between the crack that opened the doors and forced them open. She jumped upward and flew up the shaft as fast as she could. Her momentum launched her through the hidden room that was the entrance to the lab below her. Suddenly she was in yellow sunlight and felt her power leap in amount.

"Brainiac, are they coming?" Cel-El asked looking around. "I don't see them."

Your escape has alerted their head quarters called the Watch Tower. I have locked on to their signal and have acquired their coordinates. There are several Watch Towers orbiting Earth. The main Tower will be directly above you in 12.9 seconds. In your belt is a device called an Astro Rebreather. Put it in your mouth and fly straight up. I will open the hanger doors and lower the shields for you. There will be a leap in abilities as soon as you're free from the Atmosphere.

"I understand, Brainiac. Thank you." Cel-El took a small rebreather from her belt, and put it in her mouth. She flew upward, gaining more and more speed. She soon shot up through the last layer of Atmosphere and neared a white space station. The shields went down and the hanger doors open. Cel-El shot in and the doors closed behind her. She landed on her feet and was soon caught in a green energy claw.

"Huh? What the heck?" Cel-El tried to get free but she couldn't.

"Quit struggling or I'll tighten the claw." A man said holding the source of the energy, a green ring. She recognized the symbol.

"Wait-I know you! You're the Green Lantern." Cel-El said excitedly. "Your civilian name is John Stuart. Your planet of origin is Earth."

"Uh, yeah. How do you know that?" The Green Lantern asked relaxing a little.

"You're a hero of Earth, a member of the Justice League. Brainiac's been teaching me who you all are." Cel-El told him with a smile. "Brainiac says it's important to know who you can trust and he says the Justice League can be trusted. My name is Cel-El. It's an honor to meet someone from the Green Lantern Corp."

"Why, thank you, Cel-El. Say you wouldn't know a man named Kal-El, would you?" GL asked, slowly easing her floor so at least her feet were on the ground.

"He's my father." Cel-El replied him with a happy smile.

"Uh, Cel-El, I'm going to let you go. Promise you won't run off?" Green Lantern asked the young Kryptonian girl.

"That's why I came here so I could stay here. I won't run off-Krypton Honor."

"Well, then, Cel-El. Let's take you to your father." Green Lantern took her hand and led her out of the hanger. "You know we're in space right?"

"Yup. Brainiac told me that's where the Watch Towers were and this one was the one my father was in." Cel-El smiled.

"Brainiac?" Her escort looked at her. She held up her left wrist showing him her cuff. "Is that Brainiac?"

"Uh-huh. Brainiac, say hello to our new friend." Cel-El said to her cuff. A hologram of Brainiac appeared from the camera on her head set. The hologram was only a few inches tall but it was only the symbol, not the machine.

"Hello, Green Lantern Jonathan Stuart." Brainiac replied. "I had just finished teaching Cel-El about Earther heroes when Lex Luthor awoke her from her Stasis Cell."

"So, Brainiac, how did you know to send her here? To Earth?" John asked.

"Kal-El programmed me to bring her here, to Earth. I have been programmed to educate her on everything she had to know to protect this world along with her family."

"And why would I send her here?" Superman asked, walking up to Green Lantern and the new Supergirl.

"Greetings, Kal-El." Brainiac said politely, his refined digital voice full of respect. "I have brought Cel-El to this time as you have instructed."

"Answer my question, Brainiac." Superman commanded.

"Of course, Kal-EL. In the 21st century, year 2049, you reconstructed your stasis pod and placed Cel-El inside as Earth began to crumble faster than Krypton had." Brainiac explained. "You commanded me to bring her here, to replace Kara-Sol as Supergirl and to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. She is here for her own protection."

"Alexander Luthor, son of Lionel Luthor, does not exist in my time. He had been dead for over 15 years before I was born."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Alexander Luthor, son of Lionel Luthor, doesn't exist in my time. He has been dead for over 15 years before I was born."_

Clark looked over at the girl in pair of Kara's old pjs sleeping on the couch. Cel-El looked as human as human could be but she was a Krypton. Her Brainiac cuff was on the couch's arm, a cable plugged into the back of her neck. She looked like a Kent, her black hair spread out around her. Maybe she really was his daughter but what about Lex? Luthor would no doubt be looking for her.

Conner wasn't too happy to find out that Clark had brought home the "new Supergirl". That had all changed when Cel-El hugged him and called him "big brother". Kara had relaxed when she found out that Kara had been the one to give Cel-El the Supergirl outfit. Martha and Jonathan Kent were pretty happy to find out they were going to have a grandchild in the future.

"Brainiac?" Clark asked. The holographic symbol appeared.

**Yes, Kal-El?**

"Brainiac, I need a better understanding on this." Clark told the program. "What more can you tell me?"

**Nothing.** Clark sighed. **But I can show you.**

_-------------_

_Clark woke with a start, startling the girl with braids. She wore overalls and a short faded blue t-shirt. She had glasses around her purple eyes and long bangs barretted out of her eyes._

"_Daddy, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. "You were dreaming about Krypton again, weren't you?"_

"_Celeste, I need help up here!" Conner called down to her from upstairs. "I can't lift this alone."_

"_Coming, Conner." Celeste took off into the air and flew up to the upstairs. "Brainiac's mainframe? Are you really sure you want to move that?"_

"_WOOF! ARF!" Krypto barked at the pair of kids as they lifted a large computer console and moved it to another location._

"_Brainiac, how's the tectonic movement this week?" Clark asked the cuff on his left wrist. "Are there any potential earthquakes at the moment?"_

_**Nothing is wrong, Kal-El. As of yet.**  
_

"_Thank you, Brainiac." Clark said getting out of his chair. He flew to the large open window and looked out at Metropolis. It was beautiful. He floated there, in the air above his mountain home, silently watching his family's protectorate. He didn't realize how much time had passed when Brainiac's symbol appeared from the cuff._

_**Kal-El, I have a bit of bad news. My previous analysis was incorrect. There have been 5 earthquakes in the SouthEast Hemisphere in the last hour alone. Kal-El, the prospect does not look well.**_

"_What are you talking about, Brainiac?" Clark asked, not sure what to expect._

_**I'm afraid the Earth is imploding faster than Krypton had. The Earth only has 1 ½ hours left, Kal-El. Unlike the original Brainiac, I have no reason to lie to you. There's only one way to prevent this from happening. I am sure you know whom I mean.**_

_Clark looked back into the house where Conner and Celeste were playing with Krypto. "Yes, Brainiac. I know who you mean."_

----

"_Daddy? Why are we at STAR Labs? Isn't there a tsunami over by Singapore that needs our attention?" Supergirl asked as Superman opened a security vault. "What's got you opening that? I thought you promised Professor Hamilton that you'd never open that vault unless it was an absolute Krypton Grade Emergency."_

"_Don't question my judgment, Celeste." Superman told her. Supergirl just looked at him like he had announced he wasn't a real Kryptonian._

"_Say what? Did you just say my real name in a surveillance filled room?" Supergirl asked utterly shocked. She caught the Brainiac cuff her father usually wore._

"_Put that on." Superman instructed. She put the cuff on and looked at the display. A spray hit her in the face and she fell forward unconscious. Superman caught her and swung her into his arms. He walked in to the vault. The window hatch of his ship opened and Superman laid his only daughter inside._

"_Forgive me for this, Celeste." Superman murmured to her. "I'm not going to let you suffer a fate you didn't choose."_

_With one last act as a father, he kissed her forehead and launched his ship._

_----_

_S__upergirl woke up and saw that she was nearing the moon. She looked back at the Earth. It glowed red and then it exploded. She let out a scream of grief and despair as the shock wave hit the ship. She slammed into the window and slumped down with blood on the glass._


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Son looked over at Celeste. His eyes caught the small scar on her forehead. Clark got out of his seat and scooped her up into his arms. Clark carried her to the window and easily opened it. He easily took off into the sky with Celeste still asleep in his arms. The cold air brushing her skin woke the young Kryptonian girl. She woke with a slight scream of shock and put her arms around Clark's neck.

"It's alright." Clark laughed. "Go ahead and fly. No one can see us out here at night. Smallville isn't like Metropolis."

Celeste gently released Clark's neck and flew out of his arms. The night air gently caressed her skin and pulled at her clothes as she flew just a little behind Clark.

"Why didn't you tell Lex Luthor that you were Kara with a different hair color?" Clark asked her as they easily glided through the air.

"If you haven't noticed, my eyes are purple." Celeste answered, flying ahead a little and going backwards. "And I was technically unconscious at the time. I can't believe you-the future you sent me away. I would've stayed. I honestly would've."

"I think that's what I-your father feared." Clark told the girl. Celeste looked away and tucked her black hair behind her ear. "You know what, I think I just figured out who your mother is. Lois Lane, am I right?"

Celeste shrugged. "Wouldn't know. My mother died when I was a baby. Daddy never spoke of her and Conner wasn't on Earth for about 7 or 8 years. I was about 4 or 5 when I finally met him."

"What about Kara?"

The girl looked away and flew off. Clark followed her the best he could but it seemed she was faster than Conner and she was holding back. Clark shot forward and caught her ankle, the only part of her he could catch up to.

"What about Kara?" Clark repeated firmly. Celeste looked down as he released her ankle.

"I never met Kara until I came here." She said finally. "She's the one who sent Daddy the Brainiac cuff. It was blank before Daddy hooked it up to the Fortress of Solitude's main computer. And to the Watch Towers' computers. Daddy gave me her spare uniform and called me 'Supergirl' a few years before he sent me…away."

Clark looked at her utterly shocked. She didn't know her mother or Kara but yet she felt the loss of not having them in her life.

"I get presents from a Pentagon worker who calls himself 'Grandpa Walt'." The ½ Kryptonian girl replied. "It's how Brainiac got access to all of the Military data of the world. And to the original Brainiac's data as well."

_Lois's father works at the Pentagon and his name's Walt._ Clark thought as Celeste laid down in the air. _That must've been the man who sent Celeste all of those presents._ "Say, Celeste, how would you like to work at the Daily Planet with me?"

The black haired girl sat up with a curious look in her eye. "What do I have to do?"

"Are you any good with a camera?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa. Who's the new camera girl?"

Jimmy's question made Lois look up. The new girl was talking to Perry as she showed him something on her laptop. Perry scratched his chin then patted her on the shoulder. The girl smiled and was obviously promising to do her best. She ran out of Perry's office and jumped into Clark's arms.

"I got the job!" She squealed excitedly. "Wait until Conner and Kara hear about this!"

Clark patted her head with a laugh. "Settle down, Celeste. You'll drop your laptop and camera."

Jimmy got a dreamy look on his face as Lois looked at the teenager who was dressed more like a college student rather than a kid her age. She wore a light blue blazer with rolled up sleeves over a white tank top, faded jeans with turned up cuffs and black work boots. Her black hair was in a semi ponytail tied with a light blue scarf. She had another scarf around her neck and a messenger bag on her shoulder and a digital camera hanging off her neck.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!" The girl Celeste smiled with a giggle. Lois smirked and walked over to "Smallville" and the new girl.

"I see Jimmy's got some competition." Lois smiled. "Hi, I'm Lois Lane, the other City Desk."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lane." The Celeste girl greeted. "I'm Celeste Kent, Co-Photographer."

"So, we have another Kent, huh?" Lois looked at Clark suspiciously. "First, Clark, then Conner and now you, huh?"

Celeste nodded. "Yup, I'm Conner's little sister. He suggested I try to get a job close to Clark because he says I'm not ready for the city…or was it that the city wasn't ready for me?"

"The city's not ready for you." Clark told her putting a hand on her head. "Come on, I'll take you out to lunch to celebrate."

"Yeah! Cheeseburgers and chili cheese fries!" Celeste cheered with a jump. Lois looked back at Jimmy who was surprised to hear that from a girl. "Can I get a milkshake too?"

Clark laughed as they strolled out of the building. "Of course, Celeste. I know this great place that has your new found favorite."

"Yay! Cheeseburgers, chili cheese fries and milkshakes!" The black haired girl twirled around with glee before bumping into Jimmy. "Whoops, sorry. Famous Kent Family Grace. Come on, Clark! I'm hungry-really, really hungry!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed following her. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Lois closed Jimmy's mouth for the camera boy.

"If you're not careful, Jimmy-that girl's going to run you out of your position."


	7. Chapter 7

"Clark? Clark Kent?"

Clark and Celeste looked up from their food, getting a smile on Clark's face.

"Hi, Wallace." Clark greeted as Wally West sat down at their patio table. "This is…Conner's sister, Celeste."

"Hello, Celeste. It's nice to meet you." Wally shook Celeste's hand as she sipped her soda. "How old are you, Celeste?"

Celeste was surprised at the question. "I'm 14…why?"

Wally gave her the "just a moment" sign and motioned for a girl to come over as she left a hot dog vendor near by.

"Yeah, Unca Wally?" She asked as she handed him his food.

"Roxanne West meet Celeste Kent." Wally introduced the two girls. Celeste carefully gripped Roxanne's hand, trying not to break it. "I'm sure you two lovely ladies will have a lot to talk about."

Roxanne and Celeste gave each other a smile. For the first time since she arrived, Celeste finally felt like she really did belong in this time. A job and a friend really made it reality.

COMPLETED JULY 17, 2006


End file.
